onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kure S. Akira
Kure S. Akira was an admiral of the Navy, a pirate under the Straw Hat crew, captain and Fleet Commander of the Green Dragon Pirates, and a Goshin. Due to his family's generic make-up, Akira is said to have the life span of the treasure tree Adam. Appearance During his years as a Navy Officer, Akira was usually seen in standard Navy uniforms for each rank he held, the Admiral uniform being different, as it was a green suit and Navy coat with gold cuffs, shoulder pads, and Navy imprint. After leaving the Navy, he began wearing clothes that hid his face, so as not to be recognized by people. When joining the Straw Hats, Akira wore a steel body suit, a steel mask, and a green hooded cape. He also looked relatively young for being the same age as Garp. During the Marineford War, Akira, once again, wore his specially made Admiral clothes that was kept under the care of Garp and Sengoku. After the timeskip, Akira wore a dark green body suit without a right sleeve, black boots, black gloves, and a black cape on his left shoulder. After the disbandment of the Straw Hat Pirates, Akira grew a goatee and cut the middle part of it, leaving the two, sharp sides. He wears black dress shoes, a green suit, a white under shirt, and a green cape. Akira also bares an electric hawk tattoo on his back. He begins to look a little older, but not as old as he would be. Personality Akira is very calm in general. He hardly gets mad at things and is always up for some jokes. When he calls Riku lizard face and Riku calls him an old pigeon, Akira isn't really swayed by it, only getting into fights when Riku loses his temper. Akira usually smiles or keeps a straight face and never seems upset. When he is angry, he could be as destructive as a Buster Call. When Doflamingo made him angry after insulting his dad, Akira shocked him so hard, that he couldn't stop smiling. He is easily angered by perverts, such as Sanji & Brook. Many times, Akira hurts the two so that they learn something about modesty and yells at them when they complain that they can't go in the shower with the girls while Akira & Riku can. Akira is a man of honor and duty. He gets the job done no matter what, but still knows the difference between right and wrong. When the Goa Kingdom nobles were burning down the Gray Terminal, Akira stuck to his code of honor and assisted the Revolutionaries in it's evacuation. History Early Life *Kure S. Akira is the son of "Cyclone Hammer" Kure S. Ishimaru, a powerful pirate in the New World who has been active even before Roger's era, and the grandson of a Tenryuubito. 800 years ago, his family ruled over the kingdom of Hoan . Since his family was one of the 20 Royal families who established the World Government, Akira was born a Tenryuubito. The family, however, didn't condone the actions and feelings of the other Tenryuubitos towards the common people and appeared different from the other Tenryuubito, as they respected everyone and had no human or fishman slaves. Most of the Kure family bought the slaves and freed them, instead of using them, as a sign of peace and happiness. At the age of 7, still living in the Hoan Kingdom during the rebellion, Akira was captured by Igawi forces, believed to be a rebel. For 3 years, he witnessed many of his own people be whipped, tortured, and even killed, evading those actions because of then Vice-Admiral Kong's kindness(due to the fact that he hypothesized of Akira's heritage towards the Kure Family). He finally escaped when human traders took him and brought him to the human auction house in Sabaody Archipelago, where his grandfather was buying slaves to free. This was one of the reasons that his father assisted the rebels in the kingdom. While living with his other grandfather, Akira accidentally found and ate his devil fruit, the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Qinglong, after looking for a snack to eat. When he visited the Fishman Island with his grandfather, Akira befriended every fishman he saw, even the Royal Family. After hearing of the stories about how fishmen were captured and taken to be sold as slaves, Akira hoped to become a member of the organization who sought peace and justice, the Navy. Navy Service *At the age of 14, he was recruited into the Navy, due in most part to the ties that his grandfather had, being the current head Tenryuubito of the Kure family. He made a name for himself by defeating many big named pirates and was given the rank of Captain at 18. At the age of 25, Akira was already promoted to Commodore in the Navy Headquarters, was the most powerful member of CP9 during his time(excelling in rokushiki), and became a great friend of Sengoku and Garp. Akira continually visited the Fishman Island and even met the infant Shirahoshi. Due to his feats as a Vice Admiral while he was 32-years-old, then-Admiral Sengoku believed that Akira would be better off as an Admiral. Many debated on this idea and the decision came upon the hands of the Gorosei. They decided to give Akira a chance to prove that he was "Admiral material" by sparring with the then, most powerful forces of the Navy: Fleet Admiral Kong, Admiral Sengoku, and Vice-Admiral Garp. On a personally made arena at Navy Headquarters, thousands of low-ranking soldiers, high-ranking officers, royal families, noble families, and even a few Tenryuubito took their seats and prepared to watch one of the greatest fights in history. After a 12 day-long battle, Akira stood atop the three powerhouses, barely breathing, with victory screams sounding throughout the audience. Those who watched the fight say that if it weren't for the Kure family's ability to live like a tree, Akira would of lost. During his Admiralship, Akira was able to match Whitebeard, Shiki and Roger and began to be called "Admiral Kokuryu" (Translated: Admiral Black Dragon). He even had a personal ship made, a golden junk, named The Gold Hawk. Akira's future looked bright. However, that all changed when he made a grave decision. The Inevitable Betrayal *During the 1st year of service as an Admiral, Akira accompanied Sengoku and Garp to Edd War where a showdown between Gol D. Roger and Shiki the Golden Lion was occuring. 2 years later, he assisted in the defeat of Shiki with Garp and Sengoku after the pirate invaded Marineford. He later heard of the orders given to Sengoku to send a buster call to Ohara. He didn't understand the point in it and was unable to call it off. That made Akira begin to question the Navy's sense of justice, also seeing the abuse of authority by high-ranking officers. After much time of thinking, Akira later began to secretly help Monkey D. Dragon and the Revolutionary Army in their attempts to oppose the World Government in his 4th year. He even met Riku Dragion a few times and assisted in the evacuation of the Gray Terminal outside of Goa Kingdom. He also defeated Doflamingo in a battle. In his 5th year, Akira slaughtered 130 of Arlong's men after he attacked the island that his non-tenryuubito grandfather was living on and crippled the elderly man. 30 fishmen, including Arlong, were able to escape and Akira was called away to deal with other issues, preventing him from chasing Arlong and, evidentally, leading to Arlong's conquest of Cocoyashi Village. In his 6th year as admiral, Akira witnessed the foolish act of Saint Mjosgard threatening to kill Otohime. He then provided protection for Otohime during her trip to the surface. When he returned to the island with her, he was still on security detail and watched her assassination. Furious about what happened, Akira immediately ordered his men to look for the shooter. Akira continually blamed himself for Otohime's death and cried greater than the royal family during her funeral. Finally, during his 10th year, his brother, who became a famous pirate under his father, was captured by Akainu, after he knocked out a Tenryuubito that was trying to force him to be his slave. Disregarding the pleas of Sengoku to not take action, Akira resigned from his title and raided Enies Lobby himself to free his brother. He escaped with him and went into hiding after Sengoku put a bounty of 535,000,000 on him. He then had his grandfather disown him from the Kure family to prevent any harm from going to the rest of his relatives, also stripping away all the powers and authority of a Tenryuubito that he had. Akira later found the Tenryuubito that his brother had punched and used his devil fruit powers to brand his foot on the Tenryuubito's back saying, "Warn your fellow Tenryuubito that if any of you try to treat the Kure family like trash, then I'll brand you all and turn you into my slaves". Joining the Straw Hat Pirates *After 10 years of hiding, Akira later joined Luffy and the other Straw Hats after they left Water 7 and briefly landed on the island that he was hiding on. When he and Riku were separated from the rest of the crew on Thriller Bark, they delt major damage to the zombies and assisted in the takedown of Oars. He also delt with Grundy, a big muscled zombie and one of Moria's zombie generals who couldn't speak with pronouns. Although Grundy could absorb electricity and get stronger from it, Akira was able to break the tie that Moria had on his shadow and used the zombie that had it to defeat Grundy using Nanatsumi. When Kuma arrived, Akira joined Riku and Zoro in fighting him off, witnessing Riku's Haoshoku haki firsthand. After saving Camie and Hatchan from the auction house, Akira and Riku fought, what they thought was, Kuma, which was a Pacifista. With the combined might of the Straw Hat pirates, the Pacifista short circuited and was defeated. As Akira assisted Rayleigh in holding of Kizaru, the others were already sent away by the real Kuma. Marineford War *During the Marineford War, Akira participated as a Marine Admiral once again, after Sengoku threatened to kill the other Straw Hats via den den mushi at the Sabaody Archipelago. Akira did make the exception that if he saw one of the Straw Hats again, then he would be able to leave without the Navy going after his friends. After seeing Luffy , Akira was scolded by an enraged Riku for joining the Navy again. Deciding that his deal with Sengoku was over, Akira left his post at his chair and helped Luffy and his team get to Ace during the war and their escape from Marineford. He also accompanied Luffy, Riku, Jimbei, Rayleigh, and Kuro back to Marineford to give the other Straw Hats the message. During the 2 year time skip, Akira enhanced all of his skills under the Kuja Pirates, as he trained to avoid them and the women islanders by running around the Maiden Island to stay alive. He became strong enough to control electromagnetism and electric fields with his devil fruit. He even gained the affections of the queen of Yaju Island, Helios Circe. They later got married due to a trick by Circe. As his strength, endurance,and speed improved, Akira became a greater match than Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. 2 Year Timeskip *Akira, along with Riku, defeated one of three Pacifistas, PX-6 to be precise, that attacked Luffy when he went to the fake Straw Hat's gathering. On Fishman Island, Akira faced and defeated one of Hordy's commanders, Charybdis, a mako shark and commander of the Rapid Fish Squad. Although he was fast, Akira was able to defeat him by manipulating Charybdis's electric field and stopping him his tracks. On Punk Hazard, Akira furiously took down another Navy officer that worked for Doflamingo, Rear Admiral Baxter Charm, one of the last sorcerers in the world, besides Circe. Akira was able to over power Baxter with help from Riku, who was itching for a fight, and defeated him with his thunderdome technique in the blink of an eye. After Nami told Kin'emon that Momonosuke was taking a bath with Robin, a furious Sanji, an enraged Brook, an angry Kin'emon, and, what appeared to be in Akira's eyes, a flaming Riku ran towards the bathroom and scolded Momonosuke, with Riku, who was the most furious, threatening to burn out his eyes(this proven to be Riku's anger towards the other perverts, not to Momonosuke). Akira and Nami then hit them all on the head and, after Nami said that Momonosuke would sleep with her and Robin, Akira took the 4 angry men, tied Zoro's weights on their legs, and threw them into the sea to teach them a lesson about modesty, with Brook, Riku, and Kin'emon almost dying. Due to his misconception about Riku, Akira was punched in the face and thrown into the sea by Riku for payback. Akira's "Fall of the Yonko" Plan *After the death of Luffy and the disbandment of the Straw Hat Pirates, Akira formed his own pirate crew, the Green Dragon Pirates. He then accepted a challenge from Riku Di Cielo and his crew of the Demon-Eye Pirates to a fight between him and his crew, which ended in a tie. After the fight, Akira, together with Riku, planned the fall of the Yonko. Akira defeated the already weakened Big Mom and Riku took out the SMILE-less Kaido. As one Yonko fell after the other, the 2 captains beat Blackbeard to a pulp, and, after a hard fought battle, the last of the Yonko, Red Haired Shanks, conceited defeat to the combined might of the Dragon and the Demon. Akira later formed the 5 Gods of the New World to replace the Emperors and to keep order between the 3 powers of the world. Marco the Phoenix and the remaining Whitebeard pirates also joined Akira after hearing of his feats. Resetting the Order *After training for 2 long years and gaining newfound abilities, Akira met with Riku Di Cielo to plan an attack on Mariejois. During their meeting, they were attacked by an army of Marines led by Admiral Raiken Montizuma and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. During the battle, Raiken defected from the Marines and fought Sakazuki in a life-threatening battle, which ended in a tie. Sakazuki ordered an immediate retreat while Raiken was taken by his crew, who treated his injuries. After he was healed, the Demon-Eye Pirates, the Green Dragon Pirates and the Heatwave Pirates attacked Mariejois and burnt it to the ground. The 3 captains then arrived, along with Kuzan, Circe, and Robin, to challenge the Gorosei. They successfully defeated them and, temporarily, ended the World Government. Akira participated in the strike on Marineford with Riku, Raiken and ex-admiral Kuzan. He successfully defeated the new admirals Fujitora and Ryukugyu, stating, "Admirals these days sure are losing their touch." When they finally ran into Sakazuki, Akira's thunder was roaring around him, for his rage and excitement couldn't be contained. After a hard fought battle, the 4 powerful men rose victorious and made one of their spectacular and unthinkable marks on history. Akira instated Coby as the new Fleet Admiral to keep order in the Marines. Believing that their was nothing left for CP9, he later talked his old colleagues Jabra, Kaku, and a reluctant Rob Lucci into joining his crew. Stomping out the Sparks *Akira later decided to defeat the last remaining sparks that threatened to overthrow the Goshin, the Worst Generation. Law being an exception, since he joined Riku, the rest of the Worst Generation would stop at nothing to create havoc amongst the New World and oppose the Goshin, just as they did the Yonko. One by one, Akira led the Black Dragon Pirates on multiple attacks against each Worst Generation pirate, starting from weakest to strongest, recruiting each crew along the way. Although the alliance between Eustass "Captain" Kid, Scratchmen Apoo, and Basil Hawkins was a tough fight, Akira successfully defeated the Worst Generation, sending Kid, Apoo, and Bege, the only Worst Generation pirates who refused to join him, to Impel Down. Collecting the Ashes *After Riku annihilated the Shichibukai, Akira recruited Boa Hancock and the Kuja pirates, in exchange for protection of the Maiden Island, which he provided, and the remainder of the Donquixote Family(including all of the members of the Pica, Diamante, and Trebol Armies). Being reminded of the Shichibukai, Akira then set his sight on 2 powerful men & their allies who used to be his enemies and could potentially be a problem, Sir Crocodile & Gecko Moria. Believing that they would come in handy, he tracked down their whereabouts and requested that they join his crew. After they rejected his request, Akira made a bet that if they could beat him, then they would be given control of the Black Dragon Pirates. If they lost, they would join him. Both feeling cocky and stronger than back in the day, they accepted the challenge and lost, joining the Gold Hawk Pirates as division commanders. With all this power in his hands, Akira now became one of the most feared, deadliest, and strongest men in the world, having a bounty over 800,000,000. At a meeting with the Demon-Eye Pirates, Riku gave the Whitebeard pirates the devil fruits of Whitebeard and Thatch. Knowing of the sentimental value of the fruits, as well as the threat Riku made to him, Akira locked the fruits away so no person could obtain them. Powers & Abilities Devil Fruit *Akira possesses the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Qinglong. With this power, Akira is able to match the three admirals, Big Mom, Kaido, and the Warlords. Although suseptable to common devil fruit weaknesses, he is seen as one of the most powerful devil fruit users. Martial Arts & Haki *Akira is dominant in all three types of haki. He was taught his family's fighting style, Heilianhua, which bases itself around haki. With this training, Akira is more versed in haki than Rayleigh and other haki users (as Akira is able to turn his body into steel with busoshoku haki, find certain or many people with kenbunshoku haki, and knock-out a single or multiple targets with haoshoku haki). The Heilianhua style is very difficult to learn as it requires the martial artists to know and use haki. As Akira trains, he is able to affectively use haki in all of his attacks, proving to be a match for all types of devil fruit users. He is also a master of rokushiki, being able to use the seventh move, Rokuogan. Akira is said to match even Rob Lucci. Physical Strength *Although Akira appears to be weak, he is stronger than he looks. During his raid of Enies Lobby to save his brother, he pushed back all 7 giant vice-admirals, using only his sword. He was even able to punch Little Oars Jr. so hard in the chest, that he almost passed out. Swordsmanship * Akira is fluent in many swords styles, ittoryu being his favorite. He uses his family's sword, one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono grade swords, Nanatsumi (English Translation: "Seven Sins"). The blade is said to be a match for Dracule Miehawk's Yoru sword. As the family sword, Nanatsumi may only be wielded by a member of the Kure Family, due to a spell placed on it by one of Akira's ancestors many years ago. The blade is a wavy double-edged sword with a sharp tip. With a nice silver finish, it has the strength to cut through a whole warship. Due to it's long history and it's significants, Nanatsumi is said to be worth over 300,000,000. Strategic Mind *As a child,' '''Akira was very interested with strategy. As he grew up, he became knowledgeable in the ways of strategy and became an equal to the Great Tactician Tsuru. Akira accounts for many outcomes of certain plans and is able to turn them into his favor. It is due to this that Akira is able to fight battles and wars with a plan in mind. He planned many battles and events, including the takedown of Hordy Jones, the capture of Caesar Clown, and the Fall of the Yonko. Relationships Monkey D. Family & Portgas D. Ace *Akira is a close friend of Garp. Many times, as they played chess, Akira would hit Garp on the head when he fell asleep during his turn, usually ending the matter with a fight. As he was Garp's friend, he became acquainted with Luffy and Ace. He was so trusted, that he was given the information that Ace was Gol D. Roger's son. Akira hid that fact, so as to protect Ace from death by association. Being friends with Luffy, he was easily recognized by him during their encounter after Enies Lobby. Family *'Helios Circe: Akira cares deeply for Circe, going as far as to beat up Sanji & Brook everytime they try something perverted to her self-projection. Although he was tricked into marrying her, he doesn't hate her for it. He usually gets upset when she turns innocent people into beasts. *Kure S. Ishimaru: Akira looks up to his dad for being an honorable warrior and a true man of justice. During the Marineford War, Akira tried not to fight anyone who was part of his father's crew. After he defeated the remaining Yonko, Akira asked his father if he wanted to become a Goshin, but he refrained, saying that it was the younger generation's turn to take over. Straw Hats *'''Zoro: Akira respects Zoro's ability as a swordsman. He is most impressed by the Santoryu style used by him. Although, Zoro's way of getting lost and confused all the time usually gets Akira pissed, since he is the one that usually says that he can find the way himself. *'Nami:' Nami's greed, cowardice, and trickery is most displeasing to Akira. Most of the time, she trys to suck up to him in order to get close to his Grandfather's money, even though he continually tells her that he has no connection to it anymore. He is also irritated when Nami always asks him to protect her when she can do it herself. Though she may be greedy and cowardly, Akira does like how Nami is able to keep cool under pressure and think of the best thing to do in a situation. He was so well trusted by Nami, that he was one of the only male crew members to go in the bath with the girls, the others being Chopper and Riku. *'Usopp:' Akira usually defines Usopp in the following terms; lying, cowardly, sniper. Akira usually wonders how Luffy and Chopper fall for his lies and scolds them for actually believing him. Whenever Usopp lied about fighting Sea Kings as big as ones that they see, Akira sarcastically asks him to demonstrate that power, to which he pretends to be diagnosed with "The-Monster-is-too-Big-disease." Even as a liar, Akira respects Usopp's skills as a sniper and his own type of honor. *'Sanji:' For his cooking, Akira is impressed with Sanji. With his fighting style, Akira respects him. With his perverted lust for women, Akira despises him. One thing that Akira hates the most is perverts. As Sanji always goes after Nami, Robin, and any pretty girl that he sees, Akira sends a static shock to stop him. Eventhough he is shocked almost several times, Sanji continues to go after women, much to Akira's dismay. *'Chopper:' Akira enjoys Chopper's company. His skills as a doctor impress Akira to the extent that he always flatters him when patching someone up. Akira also respects Chopper's fighting skills and transformation uses. The only thing he hates about Chopper is his lack of sense when Usopp tells him a lie. *'Robin:' Akira respects Robin as an equal. Being the only member of the crew that has common sense and doesn't live on desires, Akira finds Robin as good company. They usually talk about history as they both are interested in it and side with eachother when decisions are being made. To make Riku mad, he usually pretended to ask her out, while in actuality, he asked her a question about a certain part of history, where her lips read "yes". He also feels sympathetic to her, as she is the only surviver of Ohara. *'Franky:' Franky's cyborg body and innovative weapons are usually uninteresting in Akira's eyes. Most of the weapons he makes are usually looked down upon by Akira, along with Nami, Robin, and Riku. He says that his weapons are a waste of good materials, yet Franky says that they are being used for a good purpose. Although he finds them stupid, Akira is impressed by the weapon's efficiency and affectiveness. *'Brook:' Akira enjoys the sound of Brook's music. As he drinks his tea, he usually asks Brook to play a song for him. His swordsmanship also amazes Akira. The only down side that he finds in Brook is his desire to want to see girl's panties. When he asks to see a girl's panties, Akira takes Brook by the eye-holes and shoulder-throws him to the ground. *Riku Di Cielo: Being the Zoro to his Sanji, and vice-versa, Akira was more friendly towards Riku than Zoro was to Sanji. He usually referred to Riku as "Glum-dum", with him, likewise, calling him "Old lizard", due to Akira's devil fruit and his age. Occasionally, Akira would embarrass Riku about his crush on Robin, going as far as to pretend to ask her out when he actually asked her about history. Riku would usually start a fight about that because of his short temper. But he did respect his feelings for her. He also mocked Riku because of his bounty being 2,000,000 less than his own. Eventhough they made fun of eachother, they were still good friends, fightning side by side through tough battles. They even bond when they see one another in the bath with the girls, much to Sanji & Brooks dismay. Due to Riku's inability to hold down liquior, Akira continuously mocks him for it. Navy *'Kong:' Akira is indebted to Kong for keeping him alive during the Hoan Kingdom Rebellion. He was one of the main reasons that Akira joined the Navy in the first place. Although he was ordered to fight him in order to become a Navy Admiral, Akira tried not to hurt him. After Akira left the Navy, it was said that Kong stated, "If Akira left the Navy, then this organization is truely headed for ruin". *'Sengoku: '''Akira and Sengoku's relationship would be similar to Garp and Sengoku's. They both respect each other and their abilities. However, Akira secretly dislikes Sengoku's use of dirty tricks, such as the plot to turn Squardo against Whitebeard, and his inability to disobey orders, such as when he was ordered to initiate a buster call on Ohara.. Sengoku does have a sort of friendship to Akira, as he gave him the bounty of 535,000,000, which was much lower than the price that was originally supposed to be put on him, being 750,000,000. Yonko *'Whitebeard': Akira was a friend and adversary of Whitbeard before and after Roger's era. He secretly held guilt in him during the Marineford War, when he helped in the defeat of Little Oars Jr. and pushed back Marco from the execution platform. He sent flowers to Whitebeard and Ace's funeral via messenger bat and wrote his own speech, which his father read in his stead. As he was very trusted by Whitebeard when he was alvie, his old crew joined Akira after establishing the Goshin. *'Shanks:' Although he was Luffy's hero, Akira saw Shanks as an enemy. He does respect his way doing things, such as looking out for friends before greed or reputation. After Luffy's death, Akira teamed up with Riku and defeated every Yonko in the New World, saving him for last. Before inflicting the final death blow, Akira was stopped by Riku, who reminded Akira that Luffy wouldn't kill him. To honor his captain, Akira refrained from killing Shanks and let him live as one of his division commanders instead. *'Big Mom:' When Akira, Luffy, Zoro, Riku, and Sanji had a run-in with Baron Tamago and Mr. Pekoms by the candy factory on Fishman Island, he immediately recognized them as part of Big Mom's crew, but didn't tell the others. He personnal disliked Charolette's way of thinking, as she would destroy any island if they couldn't give her the sweets that she asked for. After the Straw Hat's disbandment and the establishment of his own crew, Akira started his Yonko takedown plan by going after the weakened Big Mom. Conquering most of her favorite territories, he attracted Big Mom's attention and forced her to move her massive army from Whole Cake Island to that area. After she was gone, it was revealed that he had been lying in wait by Whole Cake Island, while Circe had projected images of his crew and took over the islands using her beasts. After taking over Whole Cake Island, Akira surrounded her massive army with his own massive army of New World pirates under his command. Through a quick battle, Big Mom was defeated and her islands, as well as her army, became under control by Akira. *'Blackbeard:' Akira truly hates Blackbeard as much as he hated Akainu. After the death of both Whitebeard and Ace, Akira knew that Blackbeard was the cause of the whole war. When Akira planned the fall of the Yonko, he knew that he would have to take out Blackbeard, although he was just known as a contender. Allying with Riku's crew, with a group of pirate crews who served under him after Kaido's defeat, Akira prepared to strike against Blackbeard. Although he was able to destroy everything in his area of control, Akira powered Riku's Storm Dragon Mode to cause the finishing blow on Blackbeard, bringing an end to the Blackbeard pirates. The pirates who joined Blackbeard after the war were put under Akira's service while the original Blackbeard crew (including Vasco Shot, Catarina Devon, Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, and Shiliew of the Rain) were left on an island and were arrested by the Navy. *'Kaido:' Little is known about Akira's feelings towards Kaido. He doesn't hate Kaido, but he doesn't like him either. He did find Kaido's way of gaining devil fruit users through SMILEs to be dishonorable stating, "''If he wants devil fruit users so much, then he should either find devil fruits users or the fruits themselves." After he had defeated Big Mom, Akira heard that Riku was preparing to strike against Kaido and his force of artificial devil fruit eaters. Knowing that this would help advance his plan further, Akira sent him his newly employed crew mates for support. Old & New Shichibukai *'Donquixote Doflamingo': Akira personally hated Doflamingo for his sadistic way of toying with people and forcing his "puppets" to kill their friends and allies. While Akira was a Vice-Admiral of the Navy and Doflamingo was a Shichibukai, Akira over heard him talk badly about his father, Kure S. Ishimaru. Eventhough he was a match for the Yonko, Doflamingo said that he could beat him up if he wanted to. A furious Akira bursted into the room and told him to repeat what he just said. Doflamingo repeated it slowly and was punched straight into Sengoku's office. In order to settle the dispute, Akira and Doflamingo had a fight outside Marineford. In almost an instant after Doflamingo tried to attack, Akira used soru, appeared right behind him, and shocked him with a thundering fist. Doflamingo then crashed into a wall, making a great hole in it. It is said that Akira's punch was full of so much electricity, that the electrical discharge left his face smiling. After a few months, Doflamingo was able to change his mouth only when he felt true emotion, such as frowning for anger or sorrow. Akira smirked after Luffy defeated Doflamingo and said, "Doesn't look like you changed so much, Doffy. Perhaps this second beating will be enough for you to learn something." Akira later recruited the remaining forces of Donquixote's crew after his death at the hands of Riku Dragion. *'Jimbei': Akira was a great friend of Jimbei, as his grandfather was friendly with both Fisher Tiger and King Neptune. When Akira heard that Jimbei was placed in Impel Down for objecting to the War with Whitebeard, Akira demanded that they released him. Sengoku merely denied his request and ordered him to prepare himself for the war and not to bother with those who won't fight for justice. On the Fishman Island, being one of the only humans trusted by the fishmen, Akira went with Jimbei and pretended to be caught by Hordy. Although Akira originally asked Jimbei to join his crew, Jimbei declined since he had already joined Riku & the Demon-Eye Pirates. *'Sir Crocodile': Hearing about what he did in Alabasta, Akira didn't take a liking to Crocodile. After the Gorosei's defeat, Akira sought him out, wanting to recruit him, and Daz Bones, to prevent future trouble. After Crocodile declined his request, Akira made him a bet that if he lost, he & Daz would join him. Crocodile accepted the challenge and, although using dirty tricks, was beaten by Akira. He was later made a division commander. *'Gecko Moria': Akira couldn't stand Moria because he always caused pain and suffering to anyone who opposed him. After seizing Crocodile, Akira found Moria, along with his crew, and did the same thing that he did on Crocodile. Moria also lost and became a divison commander with his Mysterious Four(excluding Kreuger). *'Boa Hancock': Being Circe's best friend, Akira liked Hancock, to some extent. After Luffy's death, he sent his regards to her, as she was on the brink of suicide. After the fall of the other Shichibukai, Akira asked Hancock to join with his crew for protection. Knowing of his ties to Luffy and Circe, Hancock trusted Akira and became a division commander under him. Worst Generation *'Eustass "Captain" Kid': Akira disliked Kid because of his way of harming innocent civilians. After he defeated the Yonko and established the Goshin, Akira began to notice the sudden attacks by Kid. After taking out the Gorosei, Akira decided to take out Kid and the rest of the Worst Generation. Staring from Urouge up, Akira finally confronted Kid, along with Basil Hawkins and Scratchmen Apoo. After a devastating 3-on-1 battle, Akira took down the last captains of the Worst Generation. When asked to serve under his crew, Kid rejected the offer, saying that he wouldn't want to serve the guy who beat him. He was later sent to the Impel Down and was arrested. *'Scratchmen Apoo': Apoo was nothing to Akira, except a target. When Akira moved to strike Kid, Scratchmen, still in the alliance with Kid & Hawkins, went to join the fight. After he was beaten, Apoo declined Akira's offer of joining the Gold Hawk Pirates. He was then sent to Impel Down with Kid. *'Basil Hawkins': Akira liked Hawkins because he didn't really act on his emotions. After he was defeated by Akira along with Kid and Apoo, Hawkins was the only captain of the alliance to join the Gold Hawk Pirates and was awarded the title of divison commander. *'Killer': Akira felt that Killer wasn't as sadistic as Kid and was ordered around because he was his friend. After he defeated Kid, Akira asked Killer and the rest of the Kid Pirates if they wanted to join him. Killer, acting as captain, accepted the offer, saying his last farewell to Kid and becoming a division commander. *'Urouge, Jewelry Bonney, X Drake, & Capone Bege': Akira didn't care for any of these people. Urouge, Bonney, and Drake were easily beaten by Akira and, out of fear of his strength, decided to join him, becoming his divison commanders. Bege was the only one out of that group to take Navy arrest instead of joining him. He was sent off with Kid and Apoo to Impel Down and was formally arrested. Bounties This is the list of Akira's current & previous bounties as well as the reasons for him obtaining them. *First: 535,000,000For invading Enies Lobby, releasing a pirate from Navy custody, defeating several Vice-Admirals, branding a Celestial Dragon, and past examples of his power. *Second: 490,000,000For joining the Straw Hat pirates, fighting with Whitebeard during the Marineford War, and helping in the escape of Monkey D. Luffy. *Third: 572,000,000For resurfacing with the Straw Hat pirates, defeating multiple Pacifistas, and creating his own Pirate crew after the death of Monkey D. Luffy. *Fourth: 615,000,000For defeating "Big Mom" Charolette Lingling, assisting in the defeat of Kaido "King of the Beasts", "Blackbeard" Marshall D. Teach, & "Red-Haired" Shanks, successfully ending the Yonko. *Fifth: 634,000,000For forming the 5 Gods of the New World and assisting Riku Di Cielo & former Navy Admiral Kuzan in the raid of Marineford, defeating multiple Navy officers, Admirals Kizaru, Ryokugyu, and Fujitora, and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. *Sixth: 660,000,000For assisting in the attack and destruction of Mariejois and the beating of the Tenryuubito. *Seventh: 724,000,000For his part in the defeat of the Gorosei and temporarily ending the World Government, recruiting CP9 Agents Jabara, Kaku, & Rob Lucci, and the Whitebeard Pirates. *Eighth: 762,000,000For defeating Eustass "Captain" Kid, Capone "Gang" Bege, and "Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo along with defeating & recruiting the remainders of the Worst Generation Pirates. *Ninth: 847,000,000For recruiting former Shichibukai members, Boa Hancock, Gecko Moria, and Sir Crocodile, the Donquixote Family(excluding Doflamingo), and forming an army as big as the Navy. Major Battles *Akira, Garp and Sengoku vs. Shiki the Golden Lion *Akira vs. Fleet Admiral Kong, Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp *Akira vs. Donquixote Doflamingo *Akira vs. Arlong Pirates *Akira vs. Giant Vice Admirals *Akira vs. Grundy *Akira, Brook, & Straw Hats vs. Oars *Akira, Riku Dragion, & Roronoa Zoro vs. Bartholomew Kuma *Akira & Straw Hats vs. Pacifista PX-5 *Akira & Silvers Rayleigh vs. Admiral Kizaru *Akira vs. Marco the Phoenix *Akira, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, & Gecko Moria vs. Little Oars Jr. *Akira & Riku Dragion vs. Pacifista PX-6 *Akira vs. Charybdis *Akira & Riku Dragion vs. Baxter Charm *Akira vs. Riku Dragion *Akira vs. Big Mom *Akira & Riku Dragion vs. Blackbeard *Akira & Riku vs. Shanks *Akira vs. Admirals Fujitora & Ryokugyu *Akira, Riku Dragion, & Kuzan vs. Fleet Admiral Akainu *Akira, Riku Dragion, Kuzan, Helios Circe, & Nico Robin vs. The Gorosei *Green Dragon Pirates vs. Fallen Monk Pirates -Akira vs. Urouge *Green Dragon Pirates vs. Firetank Pirates -Akira vs. Capone Bege *Green Dragon Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates -Akira vs. Jewelry Bonney *Black Dragon Pirates vs. Drake Pirates -Akira vs. X Drake *Green Dragon Pirates vs. Kids, Hawkins, & On Air Pirates -Akira vs. Eustass Kid, Basil Hawkins, & Scratchmen Apoo *Akira vs. Sir Crocodile *Akira vs. Gecko Moria Trivia * Akira is a very good singer but refrains from it because he believes that Riku would make fun of him for it. * Akira hates spinach and never eats Sanji's food when spinach is used in it. * When he joined the Straw Hats, Akira acted as the cleaner, as he always cleaned the Thousand Sunny day and night. * Like many officers in the Marines, Akira smokes cigars on occasion, such as in the bath, out on the deck, or when walking around. * It is unknown how Akira is able to look so young when he is so old. Category:Character Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Captains Category:New World Characters Category:Human Category:5 Gods of the New World Category:Haki & Martial Arts Category:Juushishi Category:Most Popular Pages